


El Fuego Del Amor

by fanatla



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatla/pseuds/fanatla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La materia como la energía no se crea ni se destruye... sólo se transforma. AVISO: ni la historia ni los personajes de ATLA me pertenecen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Fuego Del Amor

_**DISCLAIMER: No soy propietaria ni creadora de Avatar The Last Airbender (En español, Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang), estos títulos les corresponden respectivamente a Nicklodeon y Michael Dante DiMartino/Bryan Konietzo.** _

 

* * *

_La luna fue testigo silencioso de su amor…_

_De la batalla de sus cuerpos desnudos por satisfacerse mutuamente, del ritmo cadencioso de sus caderas chocando, del brillo del sudor en sus pieles mientras los besos cálidos recorrían todo el camino del Norte al Sur, de los gemidos de placer que iban en aumento…_

_Hasta que la explosión de sensaciones los llevó al clímax de su pasión, liberando sus almas de todas las ataduras terrenales y acercándoles al paraíso._

 

**-oOo-**

 

Luego de hacer el amor, Katara se había quedado dormida. Aang sin embargo, la contemplaba con adoración en su mirada, sus ojos grises como las nubes tormentosas admiraban silenciosamente todas las curvas de su cuerpo, su cabello castaño, sus labios jugosos…

En esos momentos Katara preguntó con voz soñolienta: "¿En qué piensas amor?

Sin dejar de mirarla él le respondió: "En cómo es posible producir fuego de la unión del agua y el aire. Vamos a dormir mi vida."

 

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

__

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: espero les haya gustado este drabble, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos. Este fanfic también pueden encontrarlo en mi cuenta de fanfiction.net
> 
> FANATLA


End file.
